


Lost Fight

by Freline



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline
Summary: Mulder lost the fight against Modell and they both disappeared. Scully tries to carry on with the X-Files alone for a while, but as she slowly realizes that she loved him, the memories become to painful and she quits the FBI. One year later the past catches up with her as she sees a picture of a bank robber that looks exactly like Mulder. Determined to find him before the police does, she goes on a hunt that could cost her everything, even her own life.





	

Dana Scully pulled her weapon from her pocket as she entered the hospital room, ready to arrest Modell. But the room was empty, Modell and Mulder were gone and if Scully had not known better, she would have said that they had never been there. She spent the next week at home, reading every newspaper she could find, looking for news of anything unusual that could help her find out what had happened, but she had no success. Eventually Director Skinner ordered her to go back to work on the X-Files. 

But as time passed, Scully found it more and more difficult to live with the memories and she decided to work at a hospital. She stayed in contact with Skinner and the Lone Gunmen and even spent a night in bed with Frohike after they had both been really drunk. The next morning they had promised each other to never do it again.

One year later she walked past a store when she saw the headline in the newspaper: "Bank robbery with five critically wounded people. The suspects are still on the run." The picture of the second robber almost made her cry, he looked exactly like Mulder.

In his dreams, or rather nightmares, Fox Mulder saw everything he had done since he had fallen under the control of Modell. From the moment on they had left the hospital together he had started to lose the fight against Modell and the darkness he had always felt inside himself. The only thing that sometimes helped him resist was the memory of Scully, the only person that had never called him "Spooky Mulder". For that alone he had loved her, he had always hated that name.

He and Modell had been on the run for so long that his sense of time had slipped away. Every day he felt the darkness coming closer and he did not know how long it would take until it had consumed him completely, as he had feared would happen one day while he was still working as a Profiler, before he had stumbled upon the X-Files.

They were currently hiding in a house whose owners were on holiday, where they could stay for a while, until the police had stopped to look for them. As usual Modell chained him to the bed, so that he could not escape during the night, as he had tried to do a few times.

But Mulder had already given up hope that he would soon be free again and even if that happened he was not sure how anyone could ever trust him again, he did not even trust himself anymore.  
This night it was difficult for him to sleep, the whole time he thought about the bank robbery today and how he had shot all these people that were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It had almost made him feel like he was on drugs, the way he felt like he was watching himself from the outside, while he fired the weapon again and again, seeing the people fall to the floor.  
The blood had been everywhere and at this moment Mulder had realized that it was no longer just Modell that was controlling him, it was also himself, the side that he always feared.

It had been that side that had allowed Modell to control him in the first place, to force him to do things he would never have thought about before, like shooting innocent people and all the other things he had done in the past year.


End file.
